Retrouver la vie
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Trop c'est trop. Lisa et maintenant ça. Après la petite excursion à la campagne chez les cannibales, Ianto craque mais heureusement son capitaine est là. OS. Slash.


**Retrouver la vie.**

Disclaimer: Torchwood appartient à Russel T Davies et à la BBC.

Rating : K+

Spoilers : Post « countrycide »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Depuis le début, il s'était trompé. Sur toute la ligne. Il avait cru vivre le pire. Le pire avec Torchwood 1. Avec les aliens, les cybermen, ses collègues massacrés, avec sa Lisa, son amour transformé en machine inhumaine tentant de tuer ses amis. Les hurlements de Gwen, il les entendait encore. Il avait tenu le coup, toujours. Mais là… là c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'aliens, pas de cadeaux empoisonnés de la Faille. Il n'y avait que des humains. Des humains normaux comme lui. Il savait que l'Humanité était capable de tout, il avait été à l'école, il avait vu et appris, les guerres, les massacres au nom de principes tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. Et là rien de tout ça, juste une tradition folle et le plaisir. Leurs regards remplis de… plaisir et de joie. Le plaisir de tuer, de torturer. L'instinct bestial absolu. L'instinct humain absolu plutôt. Les bêtes de la Terre ne tuent jamais par plaisir. Ils étaient tous rentrés en vie et presque entiers exception faite de Gwen qui allait avoir de belles cicatrices. Jack l'avait rassurée en lui disant que c'était très sexy. Il leur avait ensuite conseillé à tous de rentrer chez eux et de bien se reposer.

Se reposer ? Il ne voyait pas comment. Il avait pris une, puis deux puis trois douches. Il avait nettoyé la crasse et la boue. Son corps entier était couvert de bleus. Son épaule droite virait au violet. Le pire, ce n'était pas la saleté et encore moins les coups. C'était…l'odeur. Rien n'y faisait. Elle était toujours sur lui. L'odeur de la mort et surtout l'odeur de la peur, une terreur à se pisser dessus. Il avait crevé de peur et n'avait tenu que grâce à Toshiko. Son amie avait été si forte et si déterminée, refusant de perdre courage. Lui, il avait juste failli péter les plombs sous terre. A cause du noir, des morceaux de viande dans le congélateur et surtout à cause de l'odeur. Elle s'infiltrait en lui, envahissait son appartement. Il avait voulu appeler la jeune informaticienne et la main sur le portable, il avait renoncé. Si elle avait réussi à s'endormir, elle ? Pourquoi la déranger ? Après tout, ça faisait bien cinq ans qu'elle baignait là-dedans. Elle devait avoir pris l'habitude. Owen avait du lever un truc quelconque dans un bar, pas la peine de le déranger non plus. Quant à Gwen, elle avait surement rejoint les bras protecteurs de son fiancé.

Et Jack… Jack semblait imperméable à tout ce qu'ils affrontaient. Quand il était entré dans l'antre des démons, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tirer dans le tas. Ils étaient tombés un par un, comme les pipes de terre dans les stands de la fête foraine. Il sentait encore le couteau à écorcher contre sa gorge et alors Jack était arrivé comme un héros de roman. Il l'avait sauvé, les avait tous sauvés. Il aurait aimé… il ne savait pas trop quoi en fait. Bordel ! Il n'était pas gay pour… enfin… les rêves qu'il faisait certaines nuits. A en avoir honte. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Lisa, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas avec lui. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il rêvait, pourtant, quand il souillait ses draps. Un vrai puceau en manque. Il n'avait plus quatorze ans quand même pour salir ses draps de cette façon. Il renfila ses chaussures, noua solidement les lacets. La télévision apportait un semblant de bruit, un semblant de vie dans l'appartement. Il regarda ses mains. Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler.

Il quitta son canapé, ferma la télévision et sortit en claquant la porte. Il faisait nuit à présent. Marcher, marcher dans la ville, dans sa ville, sous la lumière des néons, des enseignes des magasins. Marcher au milieu du bruit de la vie encore jusqu'au stade du Millenium, jusqu'à… Torchwood. Le sas s'ouvrit sur des lieux familiers, presque rassurants. Myfanwy, de retour de sa promenade journalière, planait gracieusement dans la nuit du Hub. Le chien de garde échappé de Jurassic Park lui jeta un regard plein de convoitise, reconnaissant son pourvoyeur de chocolat préféré. Ianto ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il tremblait toujours, cela empirait même. Il manqua de s'étaler dans l'escalier métallique. Il avait claqué des dents au bout de cent mètres. Ses claquements créaient une résonnance désagréable dans son crâne. Il gagna la cuisine. Une bonne tasse de café, voilà qui le calmerait, le réchaufferait. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait coulé de la glace dans les veines. Une glace sale et boueuse. Une eau gelée puante et noire. Il renversa la moitié du paquet isotherme de café moulu pur arabica sur le plan de travail. Il jura, chercha une éponge, n'en trouva qu'une sale, se promit d'en toucher deux mots au Docteur Harper puis finalement tenta de nettoyer en empirant les choses. Une boue noirâtre entourait le percolateur engluant le plan de travail. Il continua son nettoyage avec l'éponge sale et heurta du coude le mug en porcelaine blanche qu'il avait sorti du placard. Le fracas de la vaisselle brisée lui vrilla le crâne et réveilla Jack Harkness. Réveiller était un bien grand mot, Jack ne dormait plus vraiment depuis que son chemin avait croisé le Méchant Loup, il n'en avait plus besoin, mais il avait parfois besoin de s'offrir un peu de repos. Il quitta son bureau pour trouver la source du bruit.

Planté devant le percolateur, pataugeant dans le café et les débris de porcelaine, Ianto Jones tremblait comme une feuille. Le jeune gallois tentait maladroitement de nettoyer, faisant pire que mieux, lui d'habitude si méticuleux.

-Ianto ? demanda-t-il doucement en retenant la main qu'il voulait poser sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix de son sursauta encore une autre fois quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Dé…Désolé Monsieur, je… un accident, bafouilla Ianto en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je… je vais tout nettoyer… tout de suite…

Jack tressaillit, oubliant dans la foulée de lui demander ce qu'il faisait au Hub à deux heures du matin alors que la Faille, elle, faisait un gros dodo. Le regard de Ianto n'était plus qu'un puits sans fond. Le jeune gallois était totalement perdu, terrorisé. L'éponge tomba pour compléter le carnage. Le jeune homme plongea aussitôt, s'ouvrant la main sur un morceau de porcelaine brisée.

-Ah ! Merde…

Un peu de sang se mêla à la boue caféinée. Un mélange digne de Torchwood.

-Ianto ! Lâche ce truc… intervint son capitaine en s'emparant délicatement de la main blessée.

Jack le releva d'autorité et l'entraina vers son bureau en attrapant au passage une trousse de secours. Ianto se laissa faire et pourtant il tentait de lutter contre cet abandon, cette faiblesse qui le paralysait. Il se laissa transporter puis jeter sur le sofa sans rien faire, comme une poupée de chiffon. Jack Harkness n'avait pas l'air des plus heureux de la voir là, au milieu de la nuit, désobéissant à ses ordres. Une partie de lui refusa de penser que peut-être son capitaine avait un rendez-vous et qu'il ne voulait pas être importuné. Il tendit sa main valide vers la trousse.

-Je vais le faire. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Tu serais bien capable de te couper un doigt, répondit Jack. Et après qui prépara le café ?

Jack ne récolta même pas un pauvre sourire. Ianto était trop loin, trop enfoncé dans la noirceur. Il nettoya la main blessée, appliqua l'antiseptique et pour finir un pansement propre. Durant toute l'opération, le jeune homme n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot, pas une plainte.

-Voilà, c'est fini pour ta main. Maintenant, occupons-nous du reste…

-Quel reste ?

-Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure ? Je sais que tu aimes ton travail, mais quand même. Jure-moi que tu n'avais pas un rencart avec Janet. Tu sais que je suis très ouvert d'esprit mais quand même…

Il ne répondit pas aux tentatives de plaisanterie de son capitaine. Que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs ? Que ses pas l'avaient mené à Torchwood. Que ses pas l'avaient mené vers lui ? Parce qu'il voulait la sécurité, la chaleur, la lumière, la vie ? Parce que malgré tout, c'était ce que Jack représentait pour lui. Qu'en l'acceptant à ses côtés, il l'avait sauvé de ses démons et de sa solitude ? Qu'en tuant le monstre qu'était devenue Lisa, il l'avait libéré d'un cauchemar sans fin ? Que… que… il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne sut que se mettre à pleurer. Jack prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda longuement. Ses pouces effacèrent les larmes et puis très doucement… Tout doucement. Jack posa ses lèvres sur son front, ses yeux noyés de larmes, ses joues humides au goût encore salé. Ianto retenait son souffle, refusant de briser ce moment de pure magie. Les bras de son capitaine étaient chauds et accueillants. Un havre où il venait d'accoster après des années de tempête. Il était bien, si bien. Les lèvres chaudes et pleines de Jack Harkness naviguaient à présent dans son cou. C'était bon, tellement bon.

-Oh Ianto… Délicieux Ianto…

Les lèvres de Jack venaient de rencontrer les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très doux, tendre et langoureux. Ce fut une découverte pour lui qui n'avait jamais même pensé à embrasser un homme depuis ses treize ans. Il ne pensa même pas à se dire que c'était un gros mensonge parce finalement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jack, il y pensait souvent, très souvent. La bouche de Jack au goût mêlé de café et de bourbon était délicieuse à explorer. Il aimait embrasser Jack Harkness, il adorait ça, oui. Ils auraient pu continuer toute la nuit si un hurlement ne les avait pas arrêtés. Collée à la vitre du bureau, Myfanwy exigeait son chocolat journalier. Et quand ptérodactyle vouloir chocolat, lui toujours faire comme ça.

Jack se leva, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sacrifia sa réserve personnelle pour avoir la joie de retourner à une friandise bien plus savoureuse que n'importe quel chocolat supérieur quelque soit le pourcentage de cacao. Ianto avait repris contenance, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Son capitaine revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Bien, où en étions-nous Monsieur Jones ? Ici, je crois, termina-t-il en s'emparant à nouveau de la bouche de son subalterne.

-Oui, C'est ça, Monsieur, juste ici, répondit Ianto avant de se perdre dans un nouveau baiser.

Il faisait nuit noire sur Cardiff mais Ianto savait qu'il était vivant, qu'il était sain et sauf et qu'il était chez lui. Puis en basculant sur le canapé, il cessa de réfléchir.

**FIN**


End file.
